The present invention relates to a novel and improved form of table-top puzzle comprising a number of inter-related pieces which, when assembled, has one or more of its surfaces rendered in three-dimensional sculpted form rather than being flat or two-dimensional. The puzzle provides a complex, entertaining and educational experience for the assembler and will result in an aesthetically pleasing three-dimensional shape simulating a natural or man-made object or a patterned surface.
Whereas table-top puzzles, such as jigsaw puzzles, are commonplace, they have heretofore been made more complex, entertaining and stimulating mainly by increasing their size or the number of their pieces, the complexity of the relationship of the separate pieces, or by increasing the complexity of their imprinted surface patterns.
While these methods of making the solution of a puzzle more complicated have been rewarding, it is desirable to further enhance the complexity of such table-top puzzles by imposing a three-dimensionality to the puzzle's pieces, their manner of assembly, and to their final assembled form.
According to the present invention, there is provided a three-dimensional puzzle comprised of a plurality of puzzle pieces, each having discrete surfaces, at least a first of which has a three-dimensional sculpted form, and which sculpted surfaces in the aggregate and upon assembly of the puzzle form a continuous three-dimensional representation. At least a second of the discrete surfaces of each of the puzzle pieces abuts and is conformal with a corresponding second discrete surface of another puzzle piece upon assembly of the puzzle pieces. Means are provided for retaining the puzzle pieces in assembly with the second surfaces of the pieces abutting one another. In this form of the invention, a non-interlocking relation of the puzzle pieces is provided whereby the puzzle pieces having the second surfaces abutting one another are freely laterally movable away from one another absent such retaining means. The absence of tongues or grooves which interlock one with the other, typical of conventional jigsaw puzzles, or other types of retaining means carried by or forming a part of the discrete puzzle pieces, enables the abutting surfaces to be linear or sinuous or of any other non-interlocking shape whereby the complexity of the puzzle may be increased by the absence of clues for its assembly which otherwise would be drawn from the interlocking shapes of the puzzle pieces.
In one form of the foregoing-described invention, the base has an edge containment whereby the puzzle pieces are retained in assembled relation one to the other. Alternatively, the base may have individual captive means to hold the individual puzzle pieces. For example, the base may be formed into an orthagonal grid or other pattern, i.e., curvilinear or geometric, having raised or depressed portions with corresponding depressed or raised portions of overlying puzzle pieces whereby the puzzle pieces may fit into the grid and be restrained from lateral movement. Use of the term "grid" is therefore not limited to orthagonal relationships. With either type of base, i.e., edge containment or a base providing for individual capture of the puzzle pieces, the base may additionally be provided with elevated portions or tiers on which the individual puzzle pieces may be disposed. Additionally, the puzzle may be provided with filler pieces disposed on a flat base or a tiered base, as desired, and on which the individual puzzle pieces having the sculpted surfaces may lie. As a further alternative, portions of the base may be sculpted and elevated to form with the puzzle pieces one or more portions of the three-dimensional pictorial representation. In all of the foregoing embodiments, the puzzle pieces and filler pieces may be retained in assembled relation by the side edge containment of the base or by the individual captive means provided on the base. Additionally, certain ones or all of the puzzle pieces and filler pieces may be provided with interlocking surfaces along their side abutting surfaces to provide the lateral containment.
In a still further alternate form of the present invention, vertical interlocking may be provided between vertically superposed discrete puzzle pieces to prevent lateral shifting of the superposed puzzle pieces. Preferably, each overlying puzzle piece has at least a pair of locking components whereby it may be vertically interlocked with one, two or more underlying puzzle pieces or filler pieces whereby the entire three-dimensional representation may be vertically interlocked to preclude lateral movement of any one or more of the puzzle pieces. In this form, the puzzle may be constructed about a base having an upstanding portion or a number of tiers or from vertically interlocking pieces per se.
While a preferred form of the present invention provides puzzle pieces having non-interlocking sides, interlocking puzzle pieces may likewise be used in certain embodiments hereof. For example, puzzle pieces having tongues and grooves in their abutting sides may be used in combination with a base having raised or elevated tiers or sections, with intermediate filler pieces with or without a base or with sculpted side edges forming the side edges of the puzzle.
In a still further preferred form hereof, interlocking puzzle pieces may be used where the interlocks are hidden from view in final assembly of the puzzle. For example, interlocks having tongues and grooves may be provided which do not extend the full height of the puzzle pieces to their sculpted surfaces. Alternatively, dovetail-type connections adjacent the bases of the pieces may be provided. In this case, edge containment on a base is not necessary to retain the pieces in their assembly.
Additionally, and in another form of the present invention, the support comprises filler pieces for underlying the puzzle pieces for elevating the puzzle pieces to elevate their sculpted surfaces above their elevation without said filler pieces, the elevated puzzle pieces having their sculpted surface forming upon assembly with a plurality of puzzle pieces and the filler pieces being the continuous three-dimensional representation. The filler pieces and puzzle pieces may or may not have interlocking devices on their abutting surfaces.
It will be appreciated that the three-dimensional puzzle hereof may be formed of a wide variety of materials including, but not limited to, wood, plastic, cast metal, cast plaster, hardboard, papier-mache or cast stone, and with or without a surface sheet. That is to say, pictorial representation may be formed on the sculpted surfaces of the individual puzzle pieces by the application of a surface sheet affording pictorial features or the sculpted surfaces may be otherwise treated, for example, painted or imprinted in accordance with the representation to be pictured. In forming the puzzle pieces, they may be molded, or cast and cut, or cast with a surface sheet and then cut. The puzzle pieces may also be cast solid or in hollow form, as desired.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved three-dimensional puzzle having a number of inter-related pieces which, in assembly, have one or more of their surfaces in a three-dimensional sculpted form to provide a three-dimensional representation.
These and further objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reference to the following specification, drawings and claims.